1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display light fixtures and, more specifically, to a display light display that is comprised of a plurality of lights with the light emitting bulb positioned within a light diffusing material having the socket portion extending therefrom. The plurality of lights are anchored within a light diffusing material formed into a recognizable shape indicative of known objects or holiday icons. The device is composed of an outer housing consisting of a light diffusing material that is formed into recognizable shapes such as letters, numbers and/ or symbols that encompasses a plurality of light sources electrically connected to a switch whereby said light bulbs can be selectively energized causing the light to be diffused or refracted throughout the material thereby emanating light rays from the entire surface area.
The arrangement of lights being multi-colored, clear or have the same color. Lights can have a flasher unit for pulsation control or be constantly xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d. The lamps provide a display lighting effect, which is pleasing when viewed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other display light fixture devices designed for decoration. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,521 issued to Green on Nov. 11, 1919.
Another patent was issued to Bloem on Mar. 4, 1924 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,485,472. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,614 was issued to Rayburn on Mar. 26, 1940 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 12, 1940 to Best as U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,178.
Another patent was issued to Dietrich on Sep. 28, 1943 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,561. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,985 was issued to Biller on Aug. 4, 1953. Another was issued to Olsen on Aug. 10, 1965 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,371 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 10, 1970 to Bobrick as U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,801.
Another patent was issued to Pennington et al. on Oct. 31, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,897. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,049 was issued to Frank et al. on Apr. 16, 1974. Another was issued to Berkenhoff on Jan. 16, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,232 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 31, 1981 to Eddings as U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,709.
Another patent was issued to Fage on Apr. 16, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,953. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,414 was issued to Branham, Sr. on May 10, 1994. Another was issued to Lee on Sep. 25, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,983 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 31, 1981 to and still yet another was issued on Oct. 30, 2001 to Tomlinson as U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,086.
The invention relates to machines for lighting photographic studios and other similar work where photographic plates or film are used and one of the objects of the invention is to secure a maximum of results upon the plates or film from a minimum illumination.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a device, which will serve both as a counter, display case and desk and sign illuminator.
The present invention relates to a novel lens assembly designed to impart characteristic colors to the light emitted from each compartment of a multi-compartment light housing.
The invention relates to motor vehicles and more particularly to lighting equipment for motor vehicles.
The invention relates to a vehicle rear signal, and its objective is to enable the driver of a following car to judge his distance from the leading car.
The invention relates to illumination fixtures and louvers therefor and is more particularly directed to a louver construction to be associated with recessed ceiling fixtures to provide for a better diffusion of light emanating from the lamp bulbs installed in the fixture.
The present invention relates to traffic signals and is more particularly concerned with a traffic light for controlling traffic from four directions.
A ceiling mounted light fixture is formed by a pan having overlying insulating sheets forming a cluster of juxtaposed light socket openings, the sheets mounting an individual reflector aligned with each socket opening and reflectors may be integral.
A light fixture having a light source surrounded by an opaque cylinder member having a large number of small holes therein for permitting light to pass therethrough into a set of prisms disposed in a cylinder just outside said cylinder member about its axis, said prism being elongated substantially parallel to said axis, said cylinder member being flexible to permit it to be mounted on three spokes radiating from the output rotary shaft of said motor by said spokes being received through three of said holes in said cylinder member.
The apparatus produces varying color patterns on an object and comprises a plurality of color producing units connected together in assemblage. Each unit comprises a curved surface which supports a blue, a red, and a green light source. An object is supported a preselected distance from the assemblage by an associated support device. A control device connected to the light sources is adapted to selectively vary the intensity of the light sources of each one of the plurality of color producing units to obtain color patterns.
A spot-light reflector structure is made up of two reflector bodies, a main reflector body and an auxiliary reflector body both of which have a shape which is, in part, that of a paraboloid of revolution. Both reflector bodies are arranged in coaxial relation. The main reflector body has a central aperture and is nonparabolic in the region around said aperture. The auxiliary reflector body is arranged inside of the main reflector body and has an upper portion which is substantially hemispherical and has a central aperture which is arranged in coaxial relation to the central aperture of the main reflector body. The central aperture of the auxiliary reflector body is surrounded by a tubular extension which forms preferably an integral part thereof and which is in the shape of a paraboloid of revolution of considerably smaller size than that of the main reflector body.
An arrangement of multi-colored randomly-flashing lamps provides a decorative lighting effect which is particularly pleasing when viewed while listening to music. The lamps are mounted in a plurality of lamp reflectors which are disposed in a honeycomb-like array which is mounted in a frame. Preferably, a series of five lamps are mounted in each reflector. A series of flashers to corresponding in number to the number of lamps in each reflector function to power the lamps in random sequence so that various colors and color blends are produced.
This invention is directed at a light box comprising a box-like base member and a cover. The base member has a storage compartment and a series of light chambers which are aligned with the storage chamber. The storage chamber includes a means of providing power to the source of light mounted in the light chambers. The cover is pivotally engaged to the base member by an L hinge and has an adjustable connector extending therefrom which is engageable with the base member. Each of the secondary walls has an upper side edge and a lower side edge. The upper side edge is positioned in close proximity to the opening of the base member and the lower side edge is positioned in spaced parallel relation to the upper side edge and has a notch formed therein. The notches of the secondary walls are in aligned, spaced relation to each other. A first channel is mounted in a shoulder formed at the opening to the base member and faces into the light chambers. A series of inward facing channels are mounted in the light compartment adapted to cooperate with the first channel to hold a filter or the like in parallel relation to the base. The first channel is spaced from the top side edge of the base member providing an opening into the light chambers and the bottom wall of the base member has at least one vent formed therethrough. The base has a platform portion mounted thereon within the storage chamber. The platform portion is spaced from the inner surface of the base and has a connector mounted thereon facing into the storage chamber.
An elongate housing structure having a base plate, a first planar cover plate, and a second V-shaped cover plate hingedly mounted to the first planar cover plate is provided to selectively provide viewing of Christmas tree sockets and bulbs contained within the housing structure for permanent mounting relative to an exterior surface of a dwelling.
The present invention relates to an emergency exit light having an installation body having a light fitting and a power supply device inside thereof and an indicating board made of transparent material, words or figures sculptured on the indicating board fixed under the installation body. And the improvement is characterized by the installation body consisting of a main body formed in a squeezing manner by aluminum material, a side plate engaged at the open side of the main body and two side covers fixed at two ends of the main body. The LED is mounted on the lighting circuit board in a manner of series connection while the lighting circuit board is fixed at the lower end of the main body, and the series-connected LED is situated at the top of the indicating board. The power supply device is disposed at the top end of the main body wherein an uninterrupted circuit is fitted to a power supply circuit board. It has a transformer used to transform the mains power to be the required direct current and a set of charging battery to accumulate power for the light fitting. Accordingly, the present invention can considerably reduce the thickness, won""t destroy the decoration style and has a brighter and clearer presentation effect.
A holiday lighting assembly, for allowing Christmas lights to be permanently mounted upon a building near the eaves of said building, and for allowing selective display of the lights during the appropriate season, comprising a housing mounted to the building. The housing has an open front, and a pair of sides. The lights are located inside the housing, extending between the sides. A front flap selectively covers the open front in order to conceal the lights. Pins on the front flap mate with slots in the sides of the housing, to allow the front flap to pivot upward and slide into the housing to allow the lights to be displayed. While these display light apparatus may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a visual display light apparatus that is comprised of a plurality of lights with each light-emitting bulb positioned within a light diffusing material having the socket portion extending therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display light apparatus such that the plurality of lights are anchored within a light diffusing material which is formed into an illuminated and recognizable shape indicative of known objects, letters, numbers, holiday icons, etc.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a display light apparatus that is composed of an outer housing consisting of mounting sockets and an inner housing of light diffusing material that conforms to the shape of the outer housing.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a display light apparatus in which a plurality of lights are interconnected within the sockets of the outer housing and penetrate the inner light diffusing material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display light apparatus that when plugged into a power source, the ambient light is diffused or refracted within the defusing material.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a display light apparatus with an arrangement of lights, multi-colored, clear or of the same color, randomly flashing or constantly xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d lamps to provide a display lighting effect that is pleasing when viewed.
Other objects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a display light apparatus that is comprised of a plurality of lights with the light-emitting bulb positioned within a light diffusing material having the socket portion extending therefrom. The plurality of lights are anchored within a light diffusing material formed into a recognizable design shape indicative of known objects or holiday icons. The device is composed of an outer housing employed to mount the light sockets and an inner light diffusing body made of light diffusing material that conforms to the shape of the outer housing. A plurality of lights are connected within the sockets of the outer housing and penetrate the inner light diff-using body. When plugged into a power source, the light is diffused or refracted within the defusing material. Light then passes to an outer casing which illuminates the light to a user. The plurality of lights can be multi-colored, clear or of the same color, randomly flashing, sequentially flashed, or constantly xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and will provide a display lighting effect, which is pleasing when viewed.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.